


Milk and Cinnamon

by Tayani



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bittersweet, Character Study, Childhood Memories, Comfort Reading, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani
Summary: On a rainy evening after a difficult day, Akechi Goro goes to the one place that always offers him a space to unwind.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 19
Kudos: 188
Collections: Quality Persona Fics





	Milk and Cinnamon

It was a rainy summer afternoon.

The sun, though it was still up, has been completely obscured by heavy clouds. In the dim light, Leblanc shone like a beacon of warmth. Goro Akechi stumbled towards it through the rain, thinking of whether that metaphor implied he was something of a moth.

The temptation of warmth and comfort of the little cafe was too tempting, though. On a day like this - a day filled to the brim with all the things he hated, with simpering fans, stupid interview questions and Shido’s cold, humiliating sneers - he needed a break.

The cafe was almost empty when he slipped inside. That was all for the best. In the booths, a singular customer - an older lady he’s seen here a few times before - sat, eyes on the TV and an absent smile on her face. Behind the counter, Sojiro stood, leaning his back against the shelves and biting the tip of his pencil as he surveyed a crossword. Closer to him - and the only person seemingly aware of Goro coming in - Akira Kurusu looked up and smiled one of those warm, welcoming smiles that made this place worth visiting on days like this. 

“Welcome,” Akira said. Goro nodded with a rare, genuine smile and took a seat. Akira took his order and pushed past Sojiro to prepare it and, lost in the quiet sounds of his coffee brewing, TV murmuring in the background and Sojiro’s little grunts whenever he found the word he needed, Goro felt himself relax. Simply sitting there, listening to the white noise of the cafe and Akira’s pleasant voice was enough to put Goro’s tumultuous thoughts at ease. Here, everyone seemed to mind their own business, talking with him only when  _ he  _ wanted to talk. Here, he could escape, drink delicious coffee while reading or thinking or playing chess with the cute barista. After a day like today, coming into Leblanc felt like getting into a hot bath while getting his scalp massaged. 

Goro let out a content sigh and reached for one of the books on the counter, eager to let his mind unwind even more. Time passed; the gentle ticking of the clock, the little, comfortable sounds, Akira’s and Sojiro’s voices coming to him through the warm words on the page, the bell on the door when the other customer left and Sojiro followed right behind… Goro lost track of time, allowing himself the much-needed, long moment of relaxation. And he would not have come out of the pleasant trance he was in anytime soon, was it not for a steaming cup being placed in front of him, and the delicious scent of cinnamon filling his nostrils.

He looked up into Akira’s silver eyes; they were warm and amused and just a little bit  _ too close _ \- though somehow in Akira’s case, that closeness resulted less in annoyance and more in pleasant butterflies filling his stomach. Then, Goro looked around the empty, dark cafe and flushed, shifting a little in his seat.

“Oh god, I- I’m terribly sorry, Kurusu-kun, it must be way past closing time, I didn’t realise…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Akira said, his voice filled with quiet amusement that Goro somehow knew was not at his expense. It made him settle down and examine the steaming drink in front of him.

“This is..?”

“I made you some hot milk. With… um, I added a bit of honey,” Akira said with a small blush that look so,  _ so  _ very good on him.

Goro closed his eyes for a brief moment and gave himself a mental slap.  _ Focus, damn it. _

There was a beat of silence between them, and then…

“You looked like you needed it,” Akira said, in lieu of explanation. Goro looked down into the drink and took the cup in his hands, relishing in the warmth. He took a long, careful sip, and…

It was like someone had punched him in the gut. Maybe also hugging him at the same time, but still. The taste was delicious - he expected nothing else, of course - and it brought back memories. So many memories…

“...you’ve added in cinnamon?” he asked. Was his voice just a little bit shaky there? It was impossible to be sure, but…

“Uh… yeah. Look, I’m sorry, if you hate it-”

“No,” Goro interrupted, shaking his head and allowing his hair to fall over his eyes. “Thank you. It’s… It’s delicious.” 

He drunk the rest of the drink quickly, almost burning his mouth while at it. It didn’t matter, though; didn’t matter Akira was looking at him strangely when Goro positively jumped off his seat, paid for the coffee and left, breaking into a run the moment Leblanc doors closed behind him.

Goro had always prided himself on his calm efficiency in dealing with everything life has given him. He had a goal in mind - and so he moved towards it, never looking behind, never looking around, never allowing himself to wonder about what actions he had to take to get his revenge.

It was the only way to stay sane - it was the only way to stay safe.

But on nights like these, when he was hunched in the seat of an empty train, trying to ignore the rainwater sloshing in his shoes, it was increasingly hard to do so.

When was the last time he had a drink like that - hot milk with honey and a bit of cinnamon, just like his mother used to make? He didn’t remember drinking something like this since the time she died.

Curious, how something as simple as the flavour can stay in one’s mind, bringing out memories in the least expected moment possible.

They lived in Tokyo then; though far away from the respectable district Goro was living in now. His mother and himself shared one room. Whenever men would come home with her, she’d send him off to the public bath, not to disturb them. Afterwards, when he came back, she’d always be fresh and showered, combing her long, brown hair and waiting with two mugs of milk, and she’d smile and hug him, and…

She was gentle. She was always gentle and warm, like hot milk and cinnamon, like Leblanc’s lights in the rain. There was always a sadness to her, too; she’d look at him every day, comb her fingers through his hair, smile whenever she said he looked just like her. Goro knew now she was looking for Shido’s face in his own, checking, every day, to see if the man who destroyed her life would come back to haunt her through her unwanted son.

His mother wasn’t a strong person. But this was how he remembered her - delicate like a flower, needing warmth and care he, aged eight, could not reasonably give.

And, like a flower, ill-equipped for the frosty bite of the cruel world.

When was the last time he thought of her, really reminisced about the look in her eyes, her hair, the scent of orange blossoms that surrounded her always? Goro couldn’t remember. It was crazy; it was insane that a single gesture, a stupid drink of hot milk with honey from Kurusu would make him fall this deep into memories, wrapping around him like a waking dream.

His phone buzzed, pulling him forcibly out of the memories.

**Kurusu:** hewwo, sorry for messaging you just

**Kurusu:** you left really suddenly and uh kinda sorta left your wallet here?

**Kurusu:** ill bring it over if you message me your address i don’t wanna make you come all the way here for it haha

**Kurusu:** totally fine if youd rather not tho ofc what i mean is if i made you uncomfortable somehow im sorry

Goro stared at the text messages. His station came and he stumbled off the train, feeling cold and broken up and lonely. And in his hand, the phone with Akira’s messages shining on the screen felt so warm.

Like a flower.

**Akechi:** I’m sorry for the inconvenience. If it’s not too much trouble, I’ll send you my address in a moment.

**Kurusu:** awesome! hey can i bring over some coffee as an apology? we could play some chess. we didn’t manage today im totally up for beating your ass

**Akechi:** Shouldn’t I be the one apologizing?

**Kurusu:** ok then u buy snacks

**Kurusu:** be there in like 20 just write me the address

**Kurusu:** hey actually nvm about the snacks i found some in one of the cupboards

**Kurusu:** do u have a chessboard

Goro smiled, standing in the rain in front of his station, staring at the onslaught of messages. He looked up - through his translucent umbrella, he could see the sky, overcast and rainy, but somehow beautiful as well. For a moment, he could almost smell orange blossoms in the rain.

_ Will you forgive me,  _ he thought, eyes closing for a brief moment _. Will you forgive me, if, just for today… _

**Akechi:** I have one. As for the apology you seem so set on giving me…

**Akechi:** Will you make me hot milk with cinnamon again?

**Kurusu:** oh. thats all?

**Kurusu:** any time you like

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories and would like updates on my writing process/life/current obsessions, you can find me on twitter [@mikan_writings](https://twitter.com/mikan_writings)!


End file.
